Plans for the Prince
Log Title: Plans for the Prince Characters: Baroness, Interrogator, Major Bludd Location: Al-Alawi, Middle East Date: July 29, 2011 TP: Al-Alawi Invasion TP Summary: Cobra discuss their plans for the prince and prepare to launch an attack on Crown City. Al-Alawi - Middle East A Middle Eastern nation situated between Iraq and Iran. Al-Alawi possesses great oil reserves for such a small nation. Baroness says, "Has Interrogator been informed of his new responsibilities?" Major Bludd says, "No, Baroness, not as yet. I haven't had occasion to speak with him." Baroness says, "Not a problem. Just checking." Major Bludd says, "I've been preparing for the assault on Crown City. I have some time now though." Baroness says, "Interrogator, report to my tent." Baroness says, "Meet me in my Tent." Major Bludd says, "Acknowledged. I'm on my way." Interrogator says, "On my way, Baroness." Baroness' Command Tent The walls are covered in fabric, to hide the sound dampening material, and the floor is covered in thick carpeting to cover the sand. The interior temperature is kept to a comfortable 80 degrees, by the quiet air conditioning unit sitting in a corner, beside which a super quiet generator runs, which provides power to the tent, allowing for real electric lights, and multiple computers. In another corner is a full size bed, with a large trunk in front of it, that is locked. Baroness' Command Tent is made to look, from the outside, at least, like many of the other tents. On the inside, it is a nice, comfortable 80 degrees, and the interior is decerated plushly. Thick carpeting keeps the sand away, and the walls have fabric hung, to keep the sound dampening material hidden. She is sitting on the edge of her bed, a real bed, waiting for the Major and Interrogator to show up. Interrogator enters the Baroness' Command tent and salutes. He is wearing his combat uniform, but the chest appears to have padding underneath. Major Bludd raps his knuckle on the Baroness' tent door. Despite the fact he's been summoned, he's old-fashioned enough to balk at walking into a woman's abode unannounced. "Bludd reporting, Baroness," he calls. Baroness calls out to Bludd, "Enter." Interrogator quietly stays where he is. Major Bludd steps into the tent, walks up to stand near Interrogator, and waits to be addressed. Baroness nods to the two that have come, and motions them to sit in the semi-comfortable chairs that flank her computer stations. "Have a seat, gentlemen." Interrogator sits in the offered chair, saying, "Thank you." Major Bludd nods to the Baroness and takes a seat in one of the chairs. Baroness rests her hands on the bed, and leans back on them, lounging a little, at the moment. She looks to Interrogator, and asks, "Do you think you might be able to get the Prince to sign something, rather than get him to tell us information? We do not want him interrogated, we want him to do what we want." Interrogator says, "I believe hypnosis would work, though I do not speak Arabic and would need a translator." "Artemis speaks Arabic," Bludd puts in. Baroness nods, "That she does. As do any of the Range Vipers assigned to this mission, and most Tele-Vipers here as well. Not to mention, the Prince speaks English. He studied at Harvard," she adds. Interrogator says, relieved, "That will make it easier for me. It might take time, depending on how strong his will is." Major Bludd leans forward, turning his head to gaze at Interrogator. "Time is of the essence," he says. "Every day we don't have that peace accord is a day the Joes can push us off this dustbowl." Baroness nods, "And would his signature under hypnosis look different than normal? We need it to look like a normal signature. Thus the lack of real physical torture I have allowed to be done. A recorded statement for the United Nations would be a great help as well." Interrogator says, "From past experience with the KGB, I have never noticed a difference. Once I programmed an American spy to become a double agent for a while. Unfortunately, he overcame the suggestions eventually. It should work long enough for him to sign both documents." Major Bludd nods slowly but makes no other comment. Baroness nods, "Than I expect Prince Al-Abassa's signature on the peace accords shortly. I will write up his statement for recording tonight, as well." Interrogator asks, "May I have his full name, please? It would assis in the hypnosis." Baroness pulls out what appears to be a cross between a laptop and an iPad, and checks something, "Prince Nassir Ali ibin Abassa." Interrogator says, "Thank you. I will work on programming him to listen to Cobra, unless you would like him programmed only to listen to yourself and Cobra Commander?" Baroness says softly, "For now, myself and the Commander are all that is required." Interrogator says, "I will begin as soon as you wish me to." Major Bludd sits quietly and listens to the Baroness' and Interrogator's conversation. Baroness nods, and looks to the Major, "For now, I think we have an operation planned?" She arches an eyebrow, with a slight smile hinting at the corner of her lips. She really does love it when her plans work. Let the Commander consider replacing her, when this operation is successful! "We do," Bludd replies, nodding. "The troops and equipment are ready to be mobilised at a moment's notice, and the prison camp is nearly complete." Interrogator listens as the two plan the nation's future. Baroness nods, "I want Crown City in our hands by tomorrow." She looks at Major Bludd closely, "Take no BATs. I have Intelligence reports of a massing of Kurds from both sides of the Iraqi border... They appear to be preparing to form some kind of resistance against us, and I want the BATs to remain in place around the Terror Drome. Over Kill, however, if he has been repaired, is free to go with you." Major Bludd frowns. "Yes, Baroness," he replies. "I'll check on the status on the Over Kill unit when I leave here." He smiles cruelly. "The city'll be ours by nightfall," he assures her. Baroness nods, "I'll hold you to that, Major." Major Bludd merely nods in reply. Baroness glances around, than nods, "Well, gentlemen, you both have work to do. I'll let you get back to it." Interrogator rises and says, "Yes, Baroness!" Major Bludd gets slowly to his feet. "Yes, Baroness," he echoes. Interrogator says, "Cobra Commander contacted me yesterday via radio. I told him things were going as planned here and warned him about Doctor Mindbender." Baroness nods, "I knew he was in contact with *someone* here, in Al-Alawi." She shrugs, and arches an eyebrow, "Your point?" Interrogator says, "I am just keeping you updated regarding the situation." Major Bludd glances back and forth between the Baroness and Interrogator. Baroness nods slightly, "I am sure the Commander has everything on the Island under control." "Yes, Baroness", Interrogator says, "I will begin working on the Prince." He salutes and exits the tent. Major Bludd moves to the tent door. "I'll keep you informed of our progress," he tells the Baroness. He heads out of the Baroness' command tent. Category: Logs Category: 2011